1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data driver and an organic light emitting display device having the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined in the organic layer with electrons from the cathode to induce light emission. A display made from OLED pixels has a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
Over time, the performance of an OLED pixel may deteriorate. As result, luminance from the pixel may decrease. The pixels in an organic light emitting display device may degrade with differing degrees of deterioration. Various methods have been proposed to compensate for this deterioration, to thereby prevent a corresponding decrease in luminance and display quality. For example, the deterioration of a driving transistor or OLED may be sensed using an analog-digital converter (ADC) to compensate the deterioration of pixels. However, the precise varying degrees of deterioration might not be sensed accurately due to a current noise occurring in a current-sensing circuit. In addition, when the current-sensing circuits are in every channel, manufacturing costs increase, and additional space for the current-sensing circuits may be needed.